Equiduo
TraitorLoxoz (formerly Trainor Andreas) was a Romanian Unterganger and YouTube Pooper. He established his channel on 1 July 2014, but he only started making Downfall Parodies in October 2015. His channel has over 180,000 views and 1000 subscribers as of February 2017. History When he first created his channel, under the name Trainor Andreas, the majority of his videos were gaming videos. He made his first three Downfall parodies in August-September 2014, but because of his poor English at the time, he did not make another one until October 2015 when his English had improved. Brief Retirement In October 2016, he announced his retirement in several Downfall parody chatrooms, citing that his parents refused to pay for his Internet anymore. However, just a few days later, he uploaded a video announcing his return. He also announced on the aforementioned chatrooms that he has resolved the Internet problem, saying that he will pay for the Internet himself. BUA Controversy and Eventual First Permaban In the later months of 2016, Traitor became obsessed with winning the Best Unterganger Award, going as far as causing dramas about it whenever he lost. This caused controversy among the community, with many Untergangers feeling his actions were immature. On 20 December 2016, when another Unterganger intentionally voted for him just to keep him quiet, Hitler Rants Parodies removed Traitor from that month's BUA vote, saying that one should not rig the BUA vote just to give Traitor what he wants. In January 2017, Untergangers noticed that Traitor was becoming more easily angered and caused more drama in Discord chat rooms. This escalated when he faked being depressed, expressing the want to kill himself, to the dismay of an actual depressed user on the chat room. After laughing at him, saying his actions were a troll, Hitler Rants Parodies banned him from the chat room. Delphox then made a joke video about the incident, causing Traitor to insult both him and anyone who commented on the video, which was enough to warrant a permaban from both the chat room and the aforementioned BUA for as long as he is still active. Shortly afterwards, Delphox made another joke video. A week later, he released an apology video . 2nd Permaban From The Community and Resulting Retirement In February 2017, TraitorLoxoz was given one last chance on the HRP chatroom. However, less than a week later, he started various dramas over a bot "trolling" him, being caught saying racist statements to other members and he eventually had a complete meltdown on the chat itself and then later changed his name to "A big faggot.", causing HRP to ban him from the chat for good. In response to this, HRP banned him from the Downfall Parodies forum, and Delphox banned him from many other chat rooms, such as The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room and the UnterCast chatroom. After hearing about his permaban, Traitor blocked everyone from the community itself and retired temporarily from Downfall Parody making, unlisting some of his Downfall Parodies in the process. In March 2, 2017, he announced he is not making parodies because his monitor is broken. Attempts to raid the wikia At the beginning of March 2017, TraitorLoxoz, TailzParodies and GreenPenguinParodies had attempted to raid the Hitler Parody Wikia and the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord Chatroom by slandering Hitler Rants Parodies' wikia page and posting memes about him after Tailz rage quitted from HRP's server and got banned from the server. This followed with Tailz and Traitor badmouthing HRP behind his back on Shadow Briton's Discord server, which HRP joined for a short amount of time after gaining intelligence about this. Tailz had also created a server called "Anti HRP Movement" in which he and Traitor further slandered HRP. Tailz, GreenPenguinParodies and TL were permabanned from several other Untergangers' servers, and TL and Tailz were disqualified from the Hitler Rants Parodies Contest. Awards * In July 2016, he won "Most Humorous Parody" in the Unterganger Awards with his "send help." parody. * In the combined September, October & November 2016 Unterganger Awards, he won "Most Innovative Parody" and November 2016's Parody of the Month with his "Hitler gets pranked by Gunsche" parody, as well as the Unterganger of the Month award. * In January 2017, he won "Best FX Parody" in the Unterganger Awards with his "Hitler works at 911 Emergency 2" parody. Gallery Tl_icon.png|TL's current YouTube avatar. Backgrounder (3).png|TL's former YouTube avatar. Unknown.png|TL's infamous quote. Triggered Traitor.gif|TL's triggered icon. External links * Vidme Channel * Second Youtube Channel Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Controversial figures Category:Trolls